Adiós a un ángel
by Edeiel
Summary: AVISO: SPOILERS 5º LIBRO! Es mi propio final. una deuda que tenía conmigo misma Es lacrimógeno...


Adiós a un Ángel  
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling (nos guste o no...) Esta historia se da después del capítulo 35 de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Si alguien no lo ha leído, que no lea esto, porque es un spoiler inmenso y no quiero que nadie me acuse de haberle fastidiado el final... AVISADOS ESTÁIS Y EL QUE AVISA NO ES TRAIDOR)(Otro comentario más: hay slash... es una pareja un tanto atípica, he leído poquitas cosas por ahí, de cualquier manera, que nadie se preocupe, que no hay nada fuerte, no estoy pa eso últimamente ^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No... no... no, no, no, no, no... no se había ido... no podía ser... era imposible... Sirius no había muerto, le había prometido que le apartaría de los Dursley, que irían a vivir juntos... no podía dejarle así...  
  
Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Sentía los brazos de Remus sujetándole con fuerza, la rabia creciendo en su interior. Oía las palabras de Remus, la risa histérica de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero en su cabeza sólo había una cosa, una idea, con la vista recorrió la sala donde estaba y sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño objeto brillante depositado en un mueble al fondo. ¡Un giratiempo! Se zafó de los brazos de Remus y corrió hacia el objeto. Lupin gritó a su espalda, pero le ignoró. Llegó ante el giratiempo y lo cogió, puso la cadena alrededor de su cuello y pensó en las vueltas que haría falta darle... una vuelta, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos, le daría tiempo de sobra a salvar a Sirius.  
  
- No lo hagas, Harry - el chico miró a su derecha y vio a Dumbledore - Es el destino de Sirius.  
  
- Déjeme en paz, Dumbledore, no es justo que Sirius muera, pienso hacer lo que sea por salvarle...  
  
- No puedes cambiar el pasado sin pensar en las consecuencias, Harry.  
  
- Ya lo hice una vez, lo volveré a hacer cuantas veces sean necesarias.  
  
- Lo que desees...  
  
Giró el pequeño reloj y todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, vio a Sirius luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange. Corrió hacia él. Supuso que no le quedaba demasiado para que la mujer diera el golpe de gracia. Se situó detrás de Sirius y cuando Lestrange atacaba, apuntó con su varita:  
  
- ¡¡Expelliarmo!! - la varita de Bellatrix salió volando y la distracción dio tiempo a Sirius para atacarla y dejarla inmovilizada. Sirius le miró y Harry le rodeó con sus brazos - ¡Estás bien! - se puso a llorar y apretó a Sirius contra su pecho - Estás bien... - Sirius se sorprendió ante la reacción del chico y acarició su cabeza.  
  
- Tranquilo... Gracias, Harry - le obligó a mirarle y secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares - ¿Tú estás bien? - Harry asintió y acarició su rostro - ¿Qué sucede?, acabamos de vernos, Harry - volvió a sollozar y rodeó el cuello de su padrino con sus brazos - Vale, vale... - besó su sien dulcemente.  
  
- Creí que te había perdido... - Sirius le cogió del mentón.  
  
- No me perderás, te hice una promesa, ¿recuerdas? - asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Sirius se fijó en la cadena dorada que rodeaba su cuello y la cogió - ¿Qué es esto? - miró el giratiempo - ¿Qué haces con un giratiempo, Harry?  
  
- Lo encontré... nada más... - apartó la mirada.  
  
- Harry, no me mientas... ¿Qué haces con un giratiempo? - Harry suspiró.  
  
- He retrocedido en el tiempo... he venido para salvarte... Bella había conseguido matarte, vi el giratiempo y decidí regresar para evitarlo... - Sirius quedó desconcertado.  
  
- ¿Has retrocedido para... salvarme? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¿¡Sabes qué consecuencias puede tener esto!? - se apartó el cabello de la cara - Dios... Harry... - el muchacho se apartó de él, pero Sirius le hizo acercarse de nuevo.  
  
- Sirius... no podía perderte... no quería quedarme solo otra vez... - se puso a llorar - Te necesito, Sirius... moriría si no te tuviera... - Sirius le acarició suavemente.  
  
- De acuerdo... ya está hecho, no te preocupes - Harry le miró a los ojos - Gracias - se acercó lentamente a sus labios y le besó, poniendo toda su atención en ese dulce beso. Se separaron y se miraron de nuevo - Vamos abajo ¿vale? - Harry miró abajo, por si aún estaba su yo pasado, pero había desaparecido. Se volvieron a besar. Bajaron y se encontraron con Remus y los demás.  
  
- ¿Estáis bien? - preguntó Lupin. Harry y Sirius asintieron - Menos mal que apareciste, Harry, lo ví muy mal...  
  
- Sí... yo también - respondió el muchacho. Caminaron con precaución en busca de los demás, Neville se acercó a ellos y les dijo donde estaban. Cuando se acercaban a Hermione y Ron oyeron una risa tras ellos.  
  
- ¿Crees de verdad pequeño Potter que es tan sencillo librarse de mi? - era Bellatrix.  
  
- Cierra la boca, Bella - dijo Sirius, a la vez que se interponía entre ella y Harry.  
  
- Oh, primito, no te metas, esto es entre él y yo - alargó la varita y susurró un hechizo dirigido a Harry. Sirius golpeó al chico para apartarle y el rayo rojo impactó en su pecho.  
  
- ¡¡Sirius!! - `Otra vez no, otra vez no…´Vio cómo su padrino caía al suelo y cómo los demás atacaban a Bella. Se arrodilló junto a Sirius y sostuvo su cabeza - Sirius… - el hombre tosió.  
  
- Harry, no te preocupes, estoy bien - Harry comenzó a llorar. Sirius acarició sus mejillas - Tranquilo…  
  
- Puedo volver a retroceder, Sirius, puedo evitarlo… - Sirius negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Harry, si ha pasado dos veces, es que tengo que morir… - Harry sollozó - Por favor… no llores… - secó sus lágrimas suavemente y tosió de nuevo.  
  
- Déjame que lo haga… podrás aparecerte en tu casa y evitar que esto suceda…  
  
- No… si no me pasa hoy, me pasará en dos o tres días… es imposible desafiar así a la muerte… - Harry cogió una de sus manos y la apretó. Sirius perdía fuerzas.  
  
- No me dejes…  
  
- No te dejaré… estaré siempre a tu lado, aunque no me veas…  
  
- Pero quiero verte… no te mueras… me lo has prometido… prometiste que viviríamos juntos, Sirius…   
  
- Ven… - le hizo acercarse y le besó - Te quiero, Harry, nunca pensé que podría suceder algo como lo nuestro, pero me alegra haberlo hecho - volvió a besarle - Te amo…  
  
- Yo también te amo, Sirius… - tragó con dificultad.  
  
- Cuida a Remus, ¿vale? - asintió - Y vence a ese cabrón - sonrió dulcemente - Adiós Harry, he sido muy feliz… - la cabeza de Sirius cayó hacia un lado y Harry la apretó contra su pecho, sollozando. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Lupin. El profesor se arrodilló a su lado y, llorando, abrazó fuertemente a Harry.  
  
- Vamos, Harry, tenemos que buscar a Voldemort… - Harry negó con la cabeza - Venga…  
  
- No quiero… no quiero ver morir a más gente, no lo soporto, Remus… no puedo aguantarlo…  
  
- Lo entiendo, Harry, pero si no quieres que muera más gente, tenemos que ir a por él - Harry le miró - Por Sirius - asintió y dejó el cuerpo inerte de Sirius en el suelo. Le besó suavemente por última vez y se levantó para seguir a Remus.  
  
- Todo esto es una broma de mal gusto…   
  
- Lo sé…  
  
- Todas las desgracias… las muertes… vienen a mí… parece que tenga un mal de ojo.  
  
- No digas eso.  
  
- Es la verdad, Remus - miraban cómo echaban tierra sobre el ataúd de Sirius. El resto de la Orden del Fénix estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos. Le habían dejado a solas pues eran los seres más cercanos a él - A veces… a veces pienso que habría sido mejor que Voldemort me matara…   
  
- ¡Harry! - el hombre le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. El muchacho tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar y estaba terriblemente pálido - ¡¡Sabes que eso no es así!!  
  
- ¿Y qué quieres que piense, eh, Remus? ¡Por Dios! ¡Mis padres, Cedric, Sirius! ¡¡Todos los que me rodean!! ¡Todos acaban muertos! Y estoy harto… cansado de tanto luchar por nada… lo he perdido todo… - Se arrodilló en el césped.  
  
- Harry, están tus amigos, la familia Weasley, estoy yo… no lo has perdido todo, aún tienes a alguien que te quiere - Remus le abrazó - Vamos, Harry… Sirius no querría verte así…  
  
- ¡¡¿Entonces por qué se murió?!!  
  
- Porque era su destino… él mismo lo dijo…   
  
- Pero le necesito… - gimió, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.  
  
- Estará ahí… - el enterrador les miró cuando terminó de cubrir el féretro con la tierra - Ya ha terminado Harry. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos lo que habíamos pensado? - Harry asintió. Se levantaron y se arreglaron la ropa. Sacaron las varitas - ¡Eh, venid! - llamó a los otros integrantes de la Orden, que se congregaron en círculo alrededor de la tumba - ¿Preparado? -   
  
Se sorbió la nariz y asintió. Alargó el brazo con la varita y oyó a Dumbledore que susurraba un hechizo. Hermione, Ron, Tonks, Remus, Moody… todos imitaron el gesto de Harry y de sus varitas salieron rayos de todos los colores imaginables que se unieron en el centro del círculo formando una figura que brilló durante un instante con chispas de colores. Finalmente los colores desaparecieron y dejaron ver la figura. Un ángel. Con el rostro de Sirius Black y grandes alas doradas. Una sonrisa en su rostro que no reflejaba nada más que serenidad y amor. Un último brillo azul en sus ojos y Harry se arrodilló frente a la estatua. Nadie lo vio, pero Harry sí lo sintió. Unos brazos fuertes y protectores se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo en un dulce abrazo. Un verdadero ángel. Sirius Black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Esto es una deuda que tenía conmigo misma. Empecé este fic hace mucho tiempo… no sé… allá por julio… el 10 según las propiedades del documento ^^ No llegué a acabarlo porque siempre me quedaba en blanco. Hoy me he sentido con ganas de terminarlo. Ya véis, parece que mis mejores ideas siempre vienen cuando más pocha estoy… estornudando y tosiendo, muerta de asco en mi cuarto… ayyyy… y pensar que el invierno me encanta… mi cabeza… Bueno, a lo que iba… **carraspeo** Os lo dedico a todas las que dejáis reviews en Elecciones (si me pusiera a nombraros una a una, fijo que no acabo, pero sabéis quiénes sois. Os quiero), a las chicas de la Orden Siriusana en MSN (si, sé que apenas aparezco por allí, lo siento…) las del Reino de Ayesha y a todas aquellas personas que lean este fic. De verdad que sin todas vosotras Edeiël Snape-Black jamás existiría.   
  
Muchos besos a todas.  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
jueves, 06 de noviembre de 2003  
  
PD: Sí, me puse melodramática… lo sé… es que tenía que escribir algo acorde con el tema del fic ^^ Besitos. Ciao 


End file.
